You Belong With Me
by IchiNukeChuu
Summary: It's been a year since Souji left the town and everyone went to there normal lives again. On a warm Summer day, Yosuke tells a girl in blue a story about his unlucky love life. Things will unravel and old feelings will be renewed. YosukexSouji
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic for Persona 4 and I hope you enjoy it. But be warned, this has shouen-ai or boy, so avoid if those who are offended. I do not own Persona 4 or the company, Atlus. Well, happy reading folks.

* * *

_Chapter 1: The frog croaks for a story_

The skies of Inaba was a mixture of bold orange, speckles of pink, swirls of white, and charming red. It was a sign that it was the end and tomorrow will be new. At the Samegawa Flood Plain, a teen with strawberry blonde hair and bright orange headphones sat near the river's edge. Deep in thought, he threw some rocks into the water and hoped that one of them skipped. Then he tilted his head up at the sunset sky and heard a cicada's loud cry that marked the end of summer.

_'It's been a year since the murder mystery was solved, but there was one case that's still open.'_

The teenager took his orange cellphone out of his red pant's pocket. The cover on his phone revealed a set of puri kara pictures and one of the stickers made his heart ache. It was a sticker of himself with another teen, who had silver colored hair and intrigued gray eyes. The two boys in the picture looked like they were having a time of there life but this didn't bring the blonde teenager happiness. It brought memories of heart break and loneliness of yesteryear.

"If I had more time, then I would have solved it for me and you..."

Without him knowing it, a small coin hit his head and landed straight into the water. The teenager turned around to see who threw money at him and his eyes shot open. A girl in a blue sleeveless dress and bright yellow eyes stared at the boy shockingly. She didn't mean to hit the boy, all she wanted to do is throw a coin into the river and to make a wish as if it was like a fountain in a mall.

"I apologize, I didn't mean to aim for your head." She said in an alluring tone.

"No worries," He replied and rubbed the back of his head. "But why are you throwing your money away in the river?"

"I wanted to make a wish."

"A wish?" He repeated in suprise.

"Yes," She answered with a nod, "When I came across this river, I saw you throwing coins in the river, so this must be a wishing river. It is a wishing river, right?"

"Uhh of course!" He responded nervously.

The girl giggled at the boy's enthusiasm and he grinned when she smiled. By looking at her appearance, she must be new to this town and he didn't want to disapoint her by telling her there's no such thing as a wishing river. His warm brown eyes softened and he politely bowed towards her.

"My name is Yosuke Hanamura and what's your name Miss?" He introduced himself in a cheerful tone.

"I'm pleased to meet someone by the name of flower, my name is Elizabeth." She said with a curtsee.

"That's a cute name. But what brings you here to this city?" Yosuke asked curiously.

Elizabeth's eyes softened, "I came somewhere faraway to do something for someone I care...but I'm not ready to tell my story yet. But by just finding you alone here, you must have a lot of things going through your head, like a river of thoughts."

"Heh, you can say that." He replied to the ecentric Elizabeth.

What Elizabeth said to him made his heart sink in the sea of his consciousness. Yosuke sighed lightly and went back to sitting at the riverside. A few moments later, Elizabeth sat next to the troubled boy and poured every last cent in her coin purse into the river again. Yosuke's right eye twitched, she must have one million yen in that small purse of hers. Before she poured everything into the water, Yosuke placed his hand on Elizabeths' and grinned nervously.

He made a suggestion, "There's a shrine near by, I can bring you there if you want."

"I'll be delighted," Elizabeth chirped with anticipation, "While we walk, how about you tell me a story?"

"I'm not exactly a story teller." He replied with a small grin.

"Everyone is a teller of things and it's best to not keep things in the dark and let them gather dust. You have to grasp that simple thing or it'll just fade away." Elizabeth explained with a smile.

A warm smile formed on his lips and the two got up on their feet. As they walk the pathway that'll lead them to the shopping district, Yosuke began to tell Elizabeth a story of love and the lessons of giving or taking.

* * *

Well that's all for now, please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter and I hope you enjoy it. I do not own Persona 4, Shin Megami, or Atlus.

* * *

_Chapter 2: A Old/New World Fool_

This is my first time that I told someone a story but it's nothing emotional nor moving. To me; my life story is duller than a piece of chalk and less interesting than watching someone's nail polish dry. In this town, Inaba, people only know of me as a city boy whose dad manages a popular shopping center, Junes. It's great to have your dad managing a store because of the discounts but it's difficult when the employers pester you all day. Just because I'm the manager's son doesn't mean that I can get you out of the graveyard shift or wax the floors.

When I first entered this town, I both had fears and dreams of starting a new life. Dreams of becoming popular and scoring chicks, that's what I wanted to come true. Sadly enough though, my fears were fulfilled; many stores went out of buisness and because of it many of the townspeople resented Junes and myself. That was a huge burden on my shoulders and it got heavier and heavier. When you think about it, I became popular in this town but this kind of publicity I'm getting is not the one I dreamt of.

Then one day, when I was restocking the shelves, I met a female employer and my first friend. She was a senior from the school I attend. Her name was, Saki Konishi, a beautiful woman with curly blonde hair and a lovely smile. As I returned to stock the shelves, I heard a giggle from beside me and she was still standing there.

"Detergent soap goes into the cleaning supplies, not the cereal isle." She responded in a kind tone.

"Oh," I said and quickly took the bottle away from the shelf.

"Hey, you're the manager's son aren't you?" She asked in a curious tone. "I'm Saki Konishi and it was my turn to do the shelves.

"Nice to meet you," I said in a dull tone, " Names Yosuke Hanamura and I'm the person whose doing your job."

Another giggle escaped from her and I felt relieved to hear a kindred laugh from someone. A warm smile formed on Saki's lips and she began to stock the shelves. I continued to work with her and glanced at her for a few times. The first word that popped in my head was, 'She's pretty.' and 'I don't think she'll ever date me.'

Then I wondered, 'Is she being nice because I'm the manager's son?'

After an hour or so, Saki and me were done stocking the shelves and we took our break. Outside of the store, the two of us sat together at a table, drinking cups of water downed soda, and listening to the Junes jingle a thousand times. Then out of the blue, Saki started up a conversation.

"Hey, do you mind if I call you Hana-chan?" She asked with her tradmark smile, man how much I like her smile.

"S-sure." I said and I started to tense up.

"So Hana-chan, how do feel about Inaba?"

I didn't know what to say after hearing that question, deep down, I really wanted say that I hated this town and it's boring and run downed. But since this is my first time to ever start a conversation with someone and with a girl I might add, I lied.

"It's great!" I said with a cheap smile. "Better than living in a busy city."

Saki titled her head, "Really? Hm, when I think about it, the city must be loud with all those cars and arcades."

"It's not that loud," I added. "If you got certain areas of the city, it's really roma- I mean beautiful at night."

"Beautiful huh? She repeated, "I would love to live in the city and watch the lights on a ferris wheel with my sweetheart everyday. That's my life long dream."

After listening to her dream, I regreted the fact that I acted rude to Saki. Before I could apologize, Saki stood up from her seat and smiled warmly.

"Break time is over, let's get back to work, partner." She said with a smile.

As I placed my hand onto hers, the weight on my shoulders was gone and I was relieved. This was a new beginning for me in Inaba and I couldn't wait to work and see Saki's smile again.

* * *

Well that's all, I know it's short but it'll get longer I promise.


End file.
